


A Sacrifice and a Surprise

by SparkleKayleeStar



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas, Romance, Surprises, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleKayleeStar/pseuds/SparkleKayleeStar
Summary: "You obviously won't believe me. So here," She pushed the receiver against his chest. "Ask Richard. Ask him what happened at lunch." Chandler finds out exactly how much Monica loves him. Set during the episode The One In Vegas. Mondler romance.Chandler and Monica have a massive fight, but everything changes when Chandler discovers exactly how much Monica loves him.
Relationships: Chandler Bing & Monica Geller, Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little one shot that came to me, but it ended up turning into a multi chapter story. I'm not great at describing a lot of things but hopefully the story is still OK. Pretty mushy at the end and might come under the 'out of character' but you be the judge. Um, not sure what else to say...might add more notes later on if I think of anything. Oh, and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I tried to edit it but sometimes things just slip you know. Anyway enjoy!

Title – A Sacrifice and a Surprise.  
Category - Friends  
Rating – Teen  
Genre - Romance  
Setting – Season 5 episode 23 “The one in Vegas”  
Summary - “You obviously won't believe me. So here,” She pushed the receiver against his chest. “Ask Richard. Ask him what happened at lunch.”  
Pairings – Chandler/Monica  
Disclaimer – I don't own the rights to anything. Clearly

Chapter One

Chandler couldn't help it. Even though he had said he was ok with Monica having lunch with her ex-boyfriend Richard, deep down he wasn't. Well, not even deep down. Actually, it wasn't down at all. The feelings he had were very much right at the top of the surface and they had chosen that moment to bubble over as they were talking to Joey. 

“Monica had lunch with Richard.” Phoebe told Joey after he had asked them what was going on. Clearly even their on occasion slow friend could feel the tension in the air between the couple. Not that it was hard to notice. 

“Dawson?!” Joey asked excitedly. 

If Chandler wasn't so angry, he would have rolled his eyes. 

“No but that would have been so cool” Phoebe exclaimed happily.

“No!” Chandler snapped. “Her boyfriend Richard!”   
There was a foul taste in his mouth as he said the name, and a heavy weight in his stomach as he thought about Monica's past relationship with the man. It was well known that Chandler had insecurities...A lot of insecurities, and whether she knew it or not, thinking about Monica with the man who she was so crazy in love with was a big one. 

Monica turned to him, “It meant nothing!” She said with a mixture of both frustration and desperation in her voice. “After all this time, how can you not trust me?” She asked looking into his eyes. 

“When you go lunching with hunky moustache men and don't tell me about it!”  
Chandler could barely stop the anger from seeping out of him. He was pissed and he knew he had every right to be. 

“You're right.” Monica said suddenly. Her tone softer and calmer than it had been moments ago. “I'm sorry. I should've told you.”

Chandler looked at her for a moment. Her calm voice and relaxed posture told him that she was indeed sorry. He knew it would be easier to just forgive her and move on but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened between her and Richard. He wasn't a dumb man and he knew that Richard was more Monica's type than he was. There was a small, teeny tiny voice inside of him which told him to just say “thanks” and forgive her. However, there was an even bigger voice that wouldn't let him let it go.

“Yeah you should have” He snapped. His eyes were on Monica yet he could see Phoebe and Joey wincing at his words as they stood just behind Monica. 

“Ooh, so close” Joey hissed with a frown. 

“What?” Monica asked. She stood back and frowned at him. 

“But maybe there was a reason why you didn't” Chandler continued, even though the little voice was telling him to stop. “Maybe you didn't wanna tell me because something did happen!” 

The last bit was said so forcefully that it made Monica actually flinch. He watched as she opened her mouth to say something before closing it a second later. Then she bit her bottom lip, took a short breath and shook her head. 

“Y'know what?” Monica began slowly. It was clear that she was trying to be calm even though she must have been angry. “If you're gonna be acting like this all night... Accusing me all night, I really, I don't even want to be around you.” 

Monica shook her head and turned to walk away. 

“Fine with me!” Chandler yelled at her retreating back. 

“Fine!” She yelled angrily over her shoulder. “Happy anniversary!”

With that Chandler watched his girlfriend as she stomped through a crowd of people in the direction of the bar. As he watched her go he tried to control his breathing and the anger building up inside of him. Why did she need to see Richard? Things had been going great for them and now they may have been completely ruined because she just had to go and have lunch with the Richard. The one man that Chandler knew Monica loved more than anyone else. 

He barely registered Phoebe and Joey behind him trying to offer him advice on what he should do. The words “Go after her” were said but Chandler was so deep in his own thoughts that he wasn't even sure who said them. Realising that he had been staring, he shook his head before he turned and walked away. He ignored the desperate voices of his friends. He didn't want to talk to them right now. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be alone with his misery and think about how there was a very high chance that he'd be returning to New York as a single man. 

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2

Chapter Two

Chandler was sitting on the bed in his room (well, their room except it probably wasn't going to be shared anymore) staring at his travel bag on the floor. He was contemplating whether or not he should just go home again. What was the point in staying? He'd possibly wrecked things with Monica, the best thing that had ever happened to him so why not just go back home and wallow? 

There was a heavy feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake and he hated it. He hated everything about this anniversary. 

Making his mind up, he stood up and took a step towards his back. Before he could take another however the door of the room swung open and Monica strode it. 

He studied her for a few seconds. She looked pissed and frustrated. She was seething. Not that he could blame her. 

“Chandler-”

He readied himself. She was going to break up with him he just knew it. 

“I don't know why you can't trust me when I say that nothing happened between Richard and I, or that it meant nothing.” Monica's tone was very edgy. He was the tone she used when she was trying so hard not to yell.

Chandler opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Monica's hands flew up in a gesture that told him he should remain silent. 

“And I honestly don't know what I can say to convince you” She paused and there was a shift in her eyes that Chandler recognized as her having a new thought. 

Without saying anything he watched as she made her way over to the phone and picked it up. 

“What are you doing?” He asked with a frown as he watched her press some numbers. Who was she ringing? He made his way over to her until he was right in front of her. 

“I'm calling Richard.” She huffed. 

Chandler's eyes went wide. “You what?!” He yelled. He didn't know if he was more angry or shocked in that moment. 

“You obviously won't believe me. So here,” She pushed the receiver against his chest. “Ask Richard. Ask him what happened at lunch.”

Then, without another word, Chandler watched as Monica turned sharply and stormed out of the room. The door slamming shut behind her. 

He stood frozen for a moment; phone still clutched to his chest. His mouth hanging open slightly. What was she thinking? Why would she-- But before he could finish his thoughts, he heard a voice come through the phone. 

“Hello?...Hello? Anyone there?” 

Slowly and with a gulp, Chandler brought the phone up to his ear. He should have hung up. He should have thrown the phone away, but there was something inside of him telling him that he needed to hear what the other man had to say. 

“H-hi.” Came a shaky voice Chandler barely recognised as his own. “R-Richard?” 

“Speaking.” said Richard politely. “May I ask who's calling?”

“Ah, it's Chandler.”

“Chandler?” 

“Ah...yeah.”

There was a pause from the other line and Chandler couldn't stop the random thoughts that entered his head to explain it. Most of them seemed to be that Richard was guilty because something had happened with Monica. 

“I wasn't expecting to hear from you.” the older man finally spoke. “Congratulations, I - “

“I heard you had lunch with-with Monica.” May as well jump right in.

“Yes, she told you about that?” 

'Why ask that?' Chandler thought. 'is there a reason she shouldn't have told me?'

“Y-yes” Chandler stammered weakly. 

There was a voice inside of him screaming “hang up. Hang up. Hang up.” But he just couldn't. It was like he was frozen and had to keep talking to the other man. Why? He didn't know. That feeling of absolute dread was back. He knew he wasn't going to like this conversation.

“Can you... Can you tell me what happened?” He asked, and he was a little surprised that he sounded more confident than he was feeling. 

“Well, we talk.” Came the short reply. 

That wasn't what Chandler was after. He needed more information. He needed to know exactly what had gone on between his girlfriend (or was she his ex now?) and the man on the other line.

“What, ah, what did you talk about?” 

“Mostly we talked about you.” Richard replied and Chandler's stomach dropped.   
They spoke about him? Him. That can't be good. God why did this have to happen? 

“What?” He half gasped even though he hadn't meant it to come out. 

“Well-” Richard began. 

**Flashback – Richard and Monica's lunch**

They had been sitting and eating for several minutes just making small talk. It was nice. Not too awkward or uncomfortable and yet not the same as when they had been together years ago. There was something different about Monica. Something new. 

It was Richard who decided to steer the conversation into more serious topics.

“So, are you seeing anybody?” He asked her.

He watched as a large smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up. Before she even spoke, he knew her answer was going to be yes. 

“I am.” She replied with a nod.

“And it's serious?” 

Of course, it was serious. Richard could tell because Monica was practically glowing. 

“Very.” Monica nodded. “It's our one-year anniversary soon.” She beamed with pride.

“Wow one year. Congratulations.” He really meant it. Monica deserved to be happy. “What's his name?”

“It’s, um, actually Chandler”

Richard looked at her for a second. Had he heard her right? Chandler?

“Chandler?” He asked.

“Yes” She nodded.

“As in the guy across the hall? Your friend, Chandler?” 

Monica nodded. “That would be him, yes.”

“Oh” He sighed in disbelief. 

“What?” Monica frowned at him. 

“Nothing, I just always figured he was a little...” He paused and moved one hand back and forth ever so slightly. “you know?”

“Well he's not.” She snapped defensively. “Believe me.”

“Right, sorry.” Richard gave a short nod in understanding. “I just never picture you and Chandler as anything other than friends.”

Monica sighed and shook her head slightly. “Honestly, when I was with you, I never pictured it either. Even when I wasn't with you. It never even entered my mind until a year ago.” Her massive smile came back as she added “But I'm so glad things changed.”

Richard smiled back at her. She seemed obviously happy. Even just thinking about Chandler had her smiling and visibly relaxing. 

“Can I ask how it happened?” He asked suddenly. “How did he go from Chandler your friend to Chandler your boyfriend?”

“Um-”

“Sorry, no, you don't have to tell me-” He said quickly.

“-No, it's ok.” Monica said interrupting him. She stopped to have a sip of her drink before she continued. “We were in London and hooked up.”

Richard nodded. It was clear that 'hooked up' meant that they had sex. He didn't need to, or want to know the details. 

“And it just felt... right, you know.” She continued. “So, we've been together ever since.” 

“It wasn't weird? Getting together with such a close friend?” Richard asked curiously. 

He was remembering the Chandler he had known from many years ago as well as Monica and he was finding it hard to picture the two of them in a serious relationship together. 

Monica shook her head, “no, no it didn't feel weird. In fact,” She began and for a moment she chewed on her bottom lip and looked away. “In fact, it felt normal.”

“Normal?” Richard asked.

“Like being with Chandler is normal and everything before that, well that was the weird part.” She turned back to him and let out a breath. “Sorry.” She said quickly, “That's probably a bit mean to say to an ex-boyfriend.” 

“It's fine” he nodded. “I'm just having a hard time picturing you two together.”

“It does come as a shock to most people.” Monica agreed with a slight amused laugh.

He needed to know more. More about this relationship that clearly had his ex-girlfriend on cloud nine. 

“What is it about him though? Why do you think it’s been so successful to last a whole year?”

Richard watched as Monica's face softened. Her smile was still there but this time it was softer and her eyes shone with something else. Love. Pure love. 

“He's my best friend. He's the person who can calm me down when I am the most worked up. He's the one who can cheer me up when I'm sad. He's the first one I wanna see after I've had a really good day, and the one I really wanna see even more on a bad day. He makes me laugh even when his jokes are so, so stupid. He makes me feel safe. We can be serious and yet not serious at the same time.”

“You have fun together” Richard summarised simply. 

“It’s more than that.” Monica said as she shook her head slightly. “Chandler gets me. I've never felt like I had to be different with him, or that I had to change my self. I've never been worried that I'm too neurotic or crazy or that I have too many flaws. Chandler loves me, and he doesn't love me in spite of my flaws he loves me because of them. He loves all of me. I don't have to hide with him.”

“Wow.” Richard sighed. He looked at her again and really studied her. He couldn't remember her ever looking like that when they had been together. “You're happy.” He said and it was a statement not a question.

“I am.”

“I'm glad.” He said sincerely, “You deserve to be happy and loved. You're an amazing woman. I'm glad you found someone that makes you so happy.”

Monica smiled.

**end Flashback**

“She... she said all that?” Chandler asked. His voice almost cracking. 

He had moved back and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He was in a state of disbelief. He'd never heard Monica talk about their relationship like that before. 

“Yes.” Replied Richard. “You've got a love of a good woman then. I hope you know how lucky you are.”

“Yeah.” Chandler murmured. “Yeah I do.”

“Treat her right Chandler. She deserves it.” 

“Yeah.” Chandler nodded, even though the other man couldn't see him. He was still in shock and couldn't say much else as he didn't really trust his own voice. He was such an idiot to be angry at her. He should have believed her when she said lunch with Richard had meant nothing. She loved him. He made her happy. That was enough for him.

“Why did you call me?” Richard asked suddenly bringing Chandler out of his own thoughts.

“...I, ah... I was a bit nervous.” Chandler mumbled embarrassed. “About you and Monica.” He licked his bottom lip feeling stupid. 

Richard laughed at that. He actually laughed though it wasn't a 'that's funny' laugh. It was the kind of laugh you did in an awkward situation when things were about to become a bit simpler. 

“You don't have to worry about that.” He said. “Honestly, I've never seen Monica like that before. She really loves you. I wouldn't even stand a chance.”

Chandler nodded once more. “I-” He began but Richard suddenly cut him off.

“-The sacrifices she's willing to make for you just shows how much she loves you.”

Chandler frowned deeply in confusion. “What sacrifices?” 

**Flashback – Richard and Monica's lunch**

They both stood up, pushing their chairs back as they left the table. Their meals long finished. Their conversation had moved on from Chandler at one point, and onto their careers and family. Yet there was still something about her new relationship that Richard wanted to know more about, and he couldn't let her go without asking. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure” She nodded as she picked up her purse. 

“Well, it’s just that, Chandler doesn't seem like the kind of guy that wants marriage or kids.” Richard began, careful with his choice of words. “I mean, he kind of always came across as a goof. Someone who may not be ready to settle down.”

“And?” Monica asked, tensing slightly.

“Are you ok with that?” He asked her suddenly.

Monica nodded, “I am”

“Really?” He asked in disbelief. “Monica, you've wanted marriage and children for a long time. It's the reason why you and I could never work out. Are you telling me you don't want that anymore.”

Monica shook her head. “Of course I still want all that stuff.”

“So will you end things with Chandler if down the track he doesn't want that stuff too?” 

Monica thought for a moment and she cast her eyes down onto the floor. 

“No” She murmured, shaking her head slightly. Her eyes slightly wide as the new revelation came to her. “No. I wouldn't end things with Chandler”

“What?” Richard asked, and it came out a bit harsher than he intended. “You'd really give up your dream?”

Monica slowly brought her eyes back to him. A soft peaceful smile back on her face. 

“Yeah” She breathed. “Because even though I will always want that life, the marriage, the perfect husband and the kids...I want Chandler more.” She paused and shrugged slightly. “I'd rather have nothing with Chandler than have all of that stuff with anyone else. So, if I have to choose between that stuff with someone else, or having the current relationship Chandler and I have now... I'm gonna pick Chandler. I'll always pick Chandler.”

**End Flashback**

'Wow' Was all Chandler could think. He was still sitting on the bed but this time he was in even more shock. He felt weird almost numb but not quite. His mouth was suddenly dry and he had to try very hard not to let his hands shake. He knew that Monica loved him, of course he knew. She had told him. They both had said “I love you” on multiple occasions since their friends had exposed their relationship, but this... knowing that she would give up everything just for him...He never realised just how much Monica loved him. He couldn't believe it.

“Look,” came Richard's voice. 

Chandler blinked; he had actually forgotten he was still on the phone. 

“I've got to go.” Richard continued. “I wish you and Monica nothing but happiness.”

“Kay,” was the only coherent reply Chandler could muster back. 

Seconds later there was the familiar beep of the dial tone. Chandler let go of the receiver and let it drop into his lap. He didn't even bother placing it back in its cradle. He just sat there. Stunned and staring at the wall. 

The door to the room suddenly flew open yet Chandler remained where he was. 

“Chandler!” Joey shouted excitedly. “You are not gonna beli-- Hey man, you ok?” He asked as his smile started to turn into a frown. 

Chandler realised that he must have looked weird sitting on the bed with a spaced out look on his face, phone in his lap. 

“Monica really loves me.” He sighed mostly speaking the words to himself.

“Ah yeah.” Joey nodded. “Wait, Dude”, His frowned deepened. “Did you not know that?” 

Finally, Chandler turned his head towards his best friend. Joey's face was a mixture of surprise and concerned. It actually made Chandler finally snap out of his little trance. He needed to find Monica and fix things. 

Suddenly he jumped to his feet and made a fast line for the door.

“Where are you going?” Joey asked.

“I gotta find Monica.” He replied matter of factually as a smile started to spread across his face. 

“I think she's down stairs with Phoebe” Joey told him. 

And just as he was heading down the hall towards the elevators, Chandler heard Joey yell out “Wait! I didn't tell you about my identical hand twin!”

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3

Chapter Three

Chandler's thoughts were running wild and his heart was pounding in his ears as he made his way back down to the main area of the casino. 

'She really really loves me.” He kept thinking over and over.

That revelation had hit him so hard because even though they were both happy, he never thought she could love him anywhere near as much as he loved her. Through their entire year as a couple he always felt like he was dating someone way out of his league and that she was dating someone beneath her. But now, now he knew that she was willing to give up her dreams just for him. 

Monica had wanted to be married and have babies almost as long as he had known her. He'd seen it in her eyes when she had held Ben for the first time, and when she had held one of Phoebe's triplets. Both times he could see the look of longing that lay behind her beautiful eyes. She wanted to be a mother so badly, and she would be a great one... yet she was willing to just give that all up. Was willing to never become a mother just for him. He never knew anyone who would make such a sacrifice just for him. His parents certainly never would. 

In reality, Monica could have any guy she wanted. She was smart, funny, kind, and oh boy was she hot. And the sex – it almost made Chandler blush just thinking about it. He used to think that maybe the few times he had had sex before Monica he was doing it wrong because it never felt as hot and amazing as it did with her. No matter how they did it he swore he always blacked out a little just by the pure pleasure of it all. Now he knew it was because she was Monica. But she could easily have that with someone else. Any guy would be crazy not to want her, and there were probably a lot of guys that did want her, but she chose him. She chose him! And she would always choose him!

His heart was filled with more love and pride than he had ever felt before. He just wanted to get on top of one of those card tables and do his daggy awkward dance for all to see. He wanted to grab on to his girlfriend and hold her tightly and kiss her to let her know that he loved her as much as she loved him. 

He heard her a few seconds before he saw her. He turned and saw her standing at a craps table, surrounded by people. She was moving her hands around and shouting, a big smile on her face. He heard her yell “YES! In your face!” after she had rolled the dice indicating that she was on a winning streak.   
Her voice was loud and it was doing that high pitch thing it did whenever she was overly excited about something. She was being over competitive again, something that happened a lot. She could turn anything into a competition and would stop at nothing to win. It was how they had ended up switching apartments. A lot of the time she would get so caught up in the competitive side of things that she would suck the fun out of it. 

Chandler couldn't help but smile proudly as he watched her. He remembered what she had told Richard, about how she knew that he loved her because of her flaws. As he watched her roll the dice again, he realised that he really did love all of her. Even her annoying habit of being overly competitive. He wouldn't change any part of her. 

He couldn't believe he had been so stubborn over this whole Richard thing. But that was over now and Chandler just wanted to tell Monica how much he loved her. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't have to give up her dreams just for him, that she deserved everything she ever wanted. 

He took a few steps towards the craps table she was playing at, but then he stopped. It was at that moment that he decided that it wasn't good enough to just tell her. No, he had to show her. An idea formed in his head. A crazy and definitely stupid idea, but it was an idea he had to go with. He gave her one last look before he turned quickly on his heel and headed back to the direction of the elevators.

Things were either about to go very well, or they were about to massively blow up in his face. 

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 4

Chapter Four

Monica had been on a winning streak but after an hour she decided that she had had enough. She only started playing because she needed to find a distraction to get her mind off Chandler. She had no idea if he had actually spoken to Richard or not or if he had hung up, and if he had she had no idea what Richard had actually told him. She hoped he at least set him straight and said that nothing had happened between them. 

She had left the casino and had made her way back up to their room hoping to find Chandler so that they could talk and resolve this thing. This really wasn't how she had wanted to celebrate their one-year anniversary. She had wanted to spend the day together, drinking and gambling, maybe get dressed up and have a nice romantic dinner somewhere and then ending the night in bed together making love. 

When she got to their room, she opened the door slowly and peaked her head in. A frown crossed her face when she saw that he wasn't there. She had really hoped that they could finally talk about the whole Richard thing now as adults. She walked in further and sighed before she shook her head. His bag was still there which meant that he hadn't left of switched rooms to bunk with Ross or Joey. 

She debated whether or not she should go back out and look for him or if she should stay put and wait for him to return. Maybe he was out looking for her? But then if she went out they may end up playing a long game of cat and mouse all night. The casino was actually a rather large place after all. Finally, she shook her head and decided that it was best to stay. Chandler would eventually return to their room and they could have that talk. 

She bit her lip slightly, and tried not to worry too much. She knew that Chandler had insecurities, and she knew Richard would have been a big one. That's why she hadn't wanted to tell him about the lunch. She was trying to protect him, but she should have just told him from the start. If she had then they wouldn't have been fighting on their anniversary. 

She let out another sigh before moving over to his bag and picking it up. She carried it to the bed and placed it down before opening it. If she had to wait, she may as well unpack. 

Not long after she had unpacked Chandler's bag and was onto her own that she heard voices. She looked up to see Rachel and Phoebe enter her room. Phoebe was carrying a very large purse. 

“Hey Mon, there you are.” said Phoebe cheerfully. “Look Rachel's finally here.”

“Oh yeah.” Monica nodded. “How was your fli-” She stopped when she saw her friends face. “What happened to you?” She asked.

Rachel frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Your stupid brother happened.”

“Huh?” Monica raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Why?”

Rachel shook her head. “I don't wanna talk about it.”

Monica watched as Rachel moved and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Rachel's bummed about the whole, moustache thing.” said Phoebe, waving a hand in Rachel's direction. “So, we thought we could have a girl’s night. You, know to cheer her up.”

“I-” Monica began but Rachel interrupted her.

“-Yeah, we can do each other's hair and make-up.”

“And we can dress up all nice and go out.” Phoebe added, a proud smile on her face. “It'll be really fun. Much better than London, right? It'll be like a Vegas girl party. Yay!” 

Phoebe clapped and jumped with excitement as she said the last bit. Monica looked over at Rachel who was grinning at her. Rachel also seemed proud with this plan.   
Obviously, her friends had forgotten that it was hers and Chandler's anniversary and that she would want to spend time with him tonight, not them.

“As great as that sounds -” Monica started but was once again cut off.

“-Nooo.” Rachel wined as she stood from the bed. “You can't say no. I really need this. Your brother turned me into a walking human doodle. I need a fun girl’s night or this whole vacation is gonna suck.”

Monica turned to her. She felt a little bit sorry for her friend as she did look ridiculous with that stuff on her face. 

“Can't you just do a girls night with Phoebe?” She asked.

“No,” Rachel shook her head stubbornly. “It doesn't count if you aren't here.”

“Why would-”

“Come on, Monica.” said Phoebe “If it’s the three of us then that'll be like three extra points that Vegas gets over stupid London.”

“Yeah, come on!” added Rachel. 

They were on either side of her now. She had no idea what had gotten into them, but she wasn't going to give in just cause they tried to use peer pressure on her. 

“Guys!” She shouted suddenly. “It's my one-year anniversary with Chandler. One year. Don't you think I might wanna spend my night with him?”

“Well yeah, but, well with your fight and all we thought maybe you'd be free.” Rachel admitted as she looked from Monica to Phoebe and back again. 

“You thought wrong.” Monica told them matter of factually. She shook her head. Maybe staying put wasn't the best idea. “Look, maybe we can do a girls night of hair and makeup another time.” She paused and turned around. “I think I'm gonna go find Chandler and--”

“NOOO!” Both Rachel and Phoebe shouted in a panic.

Monica turned around quickly and stared at them. What the hell was wrong with them?

“What the hell is your problem?” She demanded. 

The others looked at each other quickly, eyes wide. Something was definitely going on. 

Rachel was the first to move. She turned her gaze away from Phoebe and looked at Monica. 

“OK,” she sighed. “We, ah, we didn't really wanna tell you but Chandler is still a bit upset.”

Monica frowned. She had hoped that he would have calmed down a bit by now.   
“Even more reason why I should find him”

She turned around once more missing the frantic look Rachel shot at Phoebe 

“No you can’t” Phoebe said suddenly.

Monica turned back around and folded her arms over her chest. She loved her friends but they were really starting to piss her off right now. Why where they so hell bent on keeping her from making up with her boyfriend. What was going on?

“We just saw him.” Phoebe said quickly before she turned back to Rachel. “Right Rach?”

“Ah,” Rachel frowned but when Phoebe shot her a quick wide-eyed look she quickly started nodding in agreement. “Yes. Yes, we did. He's with Ross in his room.”

Phoebe nodded and they both turned to look back at Monica. “Yes, and he said he still wanted to be left alone. I think he needs some male time y'know.”

“Really?” Monica asked. She looked at each of her friends cautiously. A deep concerned frowned came across her face. “He really said that?” 

“Yeah,” Rachel sighed and walked over, placing a comforting hand on her friends’ arm. “But don't worry. He didn't seem mad or anything. Just needs some time.”

Monica looked at Rachel and then over at Phoebe who offered a slight nod in agreement. 

Monica sighed and shrugged Rachel off her, then she moved at sat on the edge of the bed. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. This was the worst anniversary ever. Not only had they had the biggest fight of their relationship, but now he didn't even want to spend time with her so that they could fix it. She suddenly felt like crying.

“Hey, it's ok.” Phoebe said suddenly. 

Both Rachel and Phoebe moved until they were sitting on either side of her. 

“He still loves you, and you guys are gonna be fine.”

“Yeah, just give him a few hours.” Rachel added. 

Monica nodded but she still felt like crap. 

Rachel placed a comforting arm around her. With a gentle squeeze she said, “How about we do each other’s hair and makeup. Yeah? That will make us all feel better. Then when Chandler is ready to talk you will be all done up for him.”

Monica sniffed slightly and thought about it. Doing each other's hair and makeup would take her mind off things and probably cheer her up.

“Okay.” She slowly nodded. 

She missed the massive grins that Phoebe and Rachel send to one another. 

“Oh yay!” Phoebe said in her excited tone again. “This is gonna be so much fun!”

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 5

Chapter Five

Girls night had actually turned out to be a bit of fun. More than Monica had expected it to be what with her current predicament with her relationship. The three of them had done each other's nails and makeup. They even figured out that they could remove the pen from Rachel's face with nail polish remover. Which left Rachel with a bit of a burning feeling but she was ok with that and it eventually passed. 

Monica was currently sitting in a chair, with Rachel behind her doing her hair with a curling iron, giving her a few curls in her hair. Phoebe was sitting on the edge of the bed. Monica still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on between her two best friends. They kept acting strangely.

For one thing they kept trying to focus on her. Which she usually wouldn't have minded but the way they were doing it now just didn't seem right. Perhaps it was simply because they wanted to take her mind of her fight with Chandler? Although they'd had fights before and her friends never seemed to work this hard to distract her. Not that they'd ever had a fight this bad before. Both Rachel and Phoebe had wanted to make sure her nails were done first, and her makeup was done first. Even now she was getting her hair done before the other two even after she repeatedly suggested that someone else go first. Instead of agree they both just shook their heads before Rachel grabbed her shoulders and forced her to sit in the chair. 

Then there was the fact that even after they had removed the pen from Rachel's face, she still wanted to stay in the room instead of going out to the bars downstairs. Both her and Phoebe were adamant that they would all have much more fun staying in the room. Which is just not true. They were in Vegas for crying out loud. There was plenty of things they could do downstairs. Gamble, drinking, dancing, heck they could ever go hunting for some dates for the two of them, but no they wanted to stay put. 

And every time Monica spoke about leaving to find Chandler the other two would block her path to the door way and insist that she had to stay with them. Plus, the two of them kept giving each other little side glances and smirks. Monica also noticed that they often looked at the phone or the door as if waiting for something or someone. It was as if they had some sort of secret between the two of them that she was not allowed to be a part of. 

Oh, and the strangest thing is that neither one of them wanted to drink. Not even one bottle from the mini bar. Monica herself didn't want to drink until she was able to speak to Chandler, but there was no reason for the other two not to drink. Even just a little. They usually both loved to get a little silly during a normal girl’s night, and one would think that a girl’s night in Vegas would be even more of a reason to do a bit of drinking. 

“There!” Rachel announced proudly. “All done.”

She walked around to stand in front of Monica so that she could see the job she had done with her hair. The hairstyle she had chosen wasn't too fancy, just a few small curls down the base of her hair. 

Phoebe stood up to get a better look as well. “Turn 'round.” She instructed. 

Monica did a small little spin just long enough for them to get a good look at her hair. 

“Wow.” Rachel sighed as her eyes welled up ever so slightly. “Just perfect.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes and nudged Rachel with her elbow. 

“It's just a hairstyle Rach” Phoebe said pointedly. 

“Right, right of course. Sorry” Rachel said quickly. 

Rachel continued to stare and it gave Monica a sudden uneasy feeling, as if there was something going on but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. 

“Hey, Rachel” Phoebe said suddenly. “Didn't you bring a dress with you that would look great on Monica?”

Rachel turned to Phoebe with a confused look on her face. “Huh?” She asked.

“You know.” Phoebe tried again. Her eyes wide as if she was trying to use them to convey secret message. “The dress?” 

“Oh.” something suddenly dawned on Rachel. “Oh, oh yes that dress.” She nodded rapidly before turning her attention to Monica. “I do. I just bought it yesterday and packed it. It’s really pretty, and its white and-”

“-Rachel, I don't want to wear your brand-new dress.” Monica told her. “You should wear it.”

“But I think it would look better on you.” 

“I think so too” added Phoebe. 

“I-” Monica began to protest.

“Please Mon.” Rachel was suddenly pleading. “Just try it on. If you don't like it, I'll take it back. Please?”

Monica looked at her two friends once more with a sceptical look before she sighed and shook her head. There was still something going on between them but at this point it might just be easier to just go along with it. It might make this girls night end sooner so that she could go and find Chandler. 

“OK.” Monica closed her eyes briefly. She opened them again and shrugged slightly. “I'll try on your dress.” 

Rachel's grin was so wide that Monica suddenly felt like she had just walked into some sort of trap. 

“Good. Great.” Rachel nodded. She turned to Phoebe. “Pheebs can you go and grab it.”

“Sure.” Phoebe said although she was already half way to the door before Rachel even asked her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe had come back 10 minutes later with the dress. Her and Rachel had gotten a little too excited as they forced Monica into the bathroom so that she could get changed. 

Once in the bathroom, Monica took a moment to look at the dress. The dress that apparently, she just had to wear. She had to admit that it was actually a very beautiful dress. It was a summer style, white dress with shoulder sleeves and a neckline that showed off just a bit of cleavage, but not too much. She quickly put it on careful not to ruin her hair or makeup. 

She looked at herself in the large mirror which stood over the sink. The dress really was beautiful and she looked beautiful in it. It hugged her figure in all the right spots yet it wasn't what she would have called sexy. More elegant and simple. She ran her hands smoothly down her sides and couldn't help but smile at herself.

Maybe her friends were being really weird tonight, but maybe they had a reason. Whatever it was, they sure did know their fashion because she really did look amazing. With the dress, and her hair and makeup. She looked and felt incredible and the first thought she had was that she couldn't wait to show Chandler. The thought of him seeing her and seeing that look of awe in his eyes made her giddy. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Phoebe's loud voice. 

“Are you done yet?!” 

“Yes, hold on.”

Monica sighed and took one last look at herself. 

When she walked out of the bathroom, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Rachel gasped. She actually gasped. Monica watched as her friend used one hand to cover her mouth while tears sprung to her eyes. 

“Wow, Mon.” Rachel said before swallowing. “You look so beautiful.”

While, yes, she did look beautiful, Monica felt that Rachel's reaction was way over the top. It was only a dress. 

“It’s just a dress Rach.” 

“I know.” Rachel bit her bottom lip slightly and Monica could tell she was trying to pull her emotions back. 

Suddenly the phone rang. Monica started walking towards it. She wanted to get it in case it was Chandler, letting her know that he was ready to talk. But suddenly Phoebe ran past her and picked the phone up herself. 

“What the-” Monica began started to ask with a frown.

“-Shh I'm on the phone.” Phoebe snapped.

Monica looked over at Rachel who simply shrugged. Then she turned back to Phoebe. 

“Oh no, you what? OK.” Phoebe was talking quickly. “Where? Yep, sure we can come and get you. Bye.” 

Phoebe quickly hung up and spun around to face the other two. 

“That was Joey.” She told them. “They took my cab out to Joey's film set but got a flat tire. We gotta go get them.”

“They?” Monica asked. She was hoping 'They' only meant Joey and her brother, then she could send the other two to fetch them while she stayed and finally spoke with her boyfriend. 

“Joey, Ross and Chandler.” Rachel replied. 

Monica looked at her with a puzzled frown. “How do you know?”

“Oh, um...” Rachel began, looking to Phoebe for help.

“Lucky guess.” Phoebe said suddenly. “OK let’s go!”

Rachel and Phoebe walked out of the hotel room quickly while Monica reluctantly followed behind them. 

This was not how she had wanted to spend her anniversary at all. Yes, the girl time being pampered was nice, and she really did look amazing in this dress... but now she was being forced to go meet all the guys out in the desert where it would be hard to talk to Chandler properly. She sighed and shook her head knowing that there was nothing she could do now. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe had managed to grab another cab for them just outside of their casino. The three of them jumped in the back after Phoebe told the driver where to go.   
During the drive, Monica watched each one of her friends with great interest. They both seemed to be getting very excited about something. As if they knew something that she didn't and that something was something good. 

All night they had really been pissing her off with their weird behaviour and secrecy. Maybe if she hadn't been so worried about Chandler, she would have called them out on it more and demanded to know what was really happening. 

“Yay, we're here!” Phoebe yelled suddenly. 

Monica turned her head and blinked. She had been so focused on watching them for clues as to why they were acting so strange that she hadn't noticed the car stop. She turned to look out of her window but all she could see was desert. She turned her head to look out the other window but her view was blocked by Rachel as she scooted across the back seat to get out. Phoebe had already gotten out. 

With her view still blocked, Monica slid across the seat ready to get out. Her mind suddenly trying to think of what would be the best thing to say to Chandler first. 

She was so caught up in her own thoughts once more that Monica didn't notice the man standing before her until her feet hit the ground. She looked up to see her big brother smiling down at her with a happy and knowing smile. The same look Rachel and Phoebe had kept giving each other all night. Great now Ross knew something she didn't. 

“Ross, what are you...” 

She couldn't finish her sentence as all words escaped her as she took in the scene before her. 

There was a high moon in the sky so even though it was night it wasn't pitch black. Which meant that Monica could clearly see everything. She gasped and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. 

There were two lines of white fairy lights on the ground. Together they led to an archway which was also covered in white fairy lights. There was also a mixture of red and white rose petals along the ground. Behind the arch was a woman wearing a very smart blue pants suit. Monica had no idea who she was but she wasn't focusing on her, because in front of her, standing right at the end of the makeshift isle was Chandler. 

Monica was frozen for a moment. Both by the beauty of it all and the shock. Ross gently took her hand and tugged her to the start of the start of the fairy lights. 

She turned to her brother, a look of confusion deep across her face.

“Go” Ross whispered. He smiled at her before giving her a gentle nudge.

Still in shock Monica made her way up to Chandler on auto pilot. Everything was beautiful but what was happening?

After what felt like hours, she finally made it to Chandler. He was smiling at her in that soft only for her smile that made her heart flutter.

“Chandler...” She whispered, her voice trailing off. “What is this?” 

Chandler moved closer until he was standing right in front of her and then she watched with wide eyes as he slowly lowered himself to the ground and got down on one knee.

“Oh my god.” She sighed as she fought back the tears that wanted to enter her eyes. What was he doing? 

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 6

Chapter Six

*Earlier that night*

Chandler had his mind made up. He knew what he wanted to do and how he wanted to do it and even though it was going to be a massive risk he knew that he had to do it. Of course, he was also terrified of doing it but he also knew that it could be very worth it if he did.

He knew that there was no way he would be able to do what he needed on his own. He needed help, and who better to help him than his best friends. He hoped that they would help him even if they didn't fully understand why he was doing this. He didn't even fully understand he just knew that he wanted to do it. 

He found Phoebe first. She was playing the slot machines and seemed to be giving a death stare at an old lady. Chandler didn't want to ask about that. He didn't care. He had more important things to be concerned about. 

“Hey Pheebs.” He said calmly as he walked over to her.

“Oh hey.” She smiled at him as she turned away from the machine she'd been playing. “Did you and Monica make up?”

“Sort of.” He replied. “There's something I wanna do for her but I need your help”

“Ooh ok. That could be fun. What is it?” She asked with a little bit of excitement in her voice.

“I'll tell you soon.” He told her quickly much to her disappointment. “I need to find Joey first, and are Ross and Rachel here yet?”

“Yeah they got here like fifteen minutes ago. I think they are up in Ross's room.”

Chandler suddenly gave her a questioning look. He arched one eyebrow silently asking her to elaborate on that bit of information. 

“They're not doing anything.” She said quickly. “Least I don't think they are.” She frowned for a second, obviously thinking that maybe something was happening between the two ex-lovers. But then just as quickly she shook her head and smiled. “Ross drew on Rachel's face and she is pissed. I think he's trying to help her get it off.”

“Why did he dra-” Chandler shook his head suddenly. “You know what, I don't wanna know. Do you know where Joey is?” 

“Yeah!” She shouted excitedly. “He's with his identical hand twin.”

The smile on Phoebe's face and the excitement in her voice told Chandler that she thought this whole 'identical hand' business was a real winner. Chandler bit back the sarcastic comment that entered his mind. There was no time for that. He needed to get his plan into action as soon as possible. 

“OK great.” He muttered to himself. “Let’s grab him then go up to Ross's room.”

He held his arm out indicating for Phoebe to start walking and lead the way towards their actor friend. She began to walk and he followed along beside her.   
“What do you have planned Bing?” She asked as she eyed him suspiciously. 

“Just wait.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he entered Ross's hotel room Chandler was surprised when something flew across the room and hit him on the arm. He turned to see Ross sitting on the bed while Rachel was standing near the mini bar. She had a can of nuts in her hand and was putting one in her mouth at a time before spitting them out across the room. He frowned when he realised that what had hit him was the nut she'd just spat. 

Chandler made his way into the room and Phoebe and Joey soon followed. 

“Hey guys” Chandler greeted them. “Nice face Rach.” 

OK, so he couldn't help but get in one remark about Rachel's face. He'd have to remember to talk to Ross about it later. It was a pretty childish thing to do but it was also rather funny. But now was not the time. 

'Focus Bing' Chandler thought.

He noticed that instead of getting mad at him for his comment, Rachel just glared at Ross. 

“OK, now can you tell us?” Phoebe pleaded. She had been asking that almost non-stop since he had pulled her away from the slot machines.

“Tell us what?” Ross asked as he looked from Chandler to Phoebe and back again. 

“Something to do with Monica I think.” said Joey. 

Joey walked over to Rachel and grabbed the can of nuts from her. He frowned when he looked inside and only saw a few nuts left. 

“What about Monica?” Rachel asked. There was a bit of concerned and panic in her voice. She didn't even notice that Joey had taken the can from her. “Is she ok?”

“Yeah she's fine.” Chandler told her quickly to put her at ease. “I just, um...”

Suddenly Chandler felt very nervous and unsure of himself. He still wanted to do this one hundred percent but voicing it out loud to the others would make it a reality and not just a thought in his own head.

“Dude, what is it?” Ross asked also concerned. 

Chandler hadn't even noticed that Ross had gotten up from the bed and was now standing in front of him. 

“It's nothing bad.” Chandler said reassuringly. “I just wanna do something for Monica and I need your help to do it.”

“oh kay.” Rachel said slowly. She folded her arms over her chest. 

Chandler knew the look she was giving him. It was the 'what are you up to' look. The look you give someone when you think they are about to do something fishy. 

“Oh my god!” Phoebe yelled suddenly. 

Chandler snapped his head in her direction. Her mouth was hanging wide and she was pointing a finger at him. Had she figured it out? How the hell had she figured it out?

“You're going to propose again aren't you.” She accused as she shook her head in disbelief.

“No-” Chandler began but was quickly interrupted. 

“Oh dude, not because you had another fight.” Joey groaned. He was obviously thinking about the last time Chandler had proposed to Monica. 

Chandler flinched as he also remembered. They had had some stupid fight and to say sorry he had gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him. He had been completely insane and completely regretted it. That was then though and the timing and reasons had been so wrong. Now was different. This time he wasn't fully scared to do this.

“Chandler,” Rachel sighed and shook her head.

“I'm not going to just propose!” He yelled suddenly. 

“You're not?” Phoebe asked. 

“No.” He replied.

“Well what... wait.” Ross paused and looked over at Chandler. “What do you mean 'just'? So, are you going to propose to my sister tonight or not?” 

Chandler took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. Finding his courage, he knew it was now or never. 

“I don't want to propose to Monica tonight.” He told his friends. “I wanna marry her tonight.” 

He witnessed the jaws of four people drop in shock at his announcement. 

“Y-you what?” Rachel was the first to speak. 

“I want to marry Monica. Tonight.” Chandler told them once more. His voice sounding more confident even to his own ears.

“Because you had a stupid fight you want to marry her?” Joey asked. “Are you sure that's the best way to apologise?” 

Chandler turned to his roommate and shook his head. “I don't wanna do this to say sorry, or because of our fight.”

“Then why do you want to do this?” Phoebe demanded. 

Chandler sighed. He understood their hesitation. For one they were looking out for Monica and didn't want to see her get hurt. And for another, it was super weird to hear him – Chandler-commitment-phobic-Bing talk about getting married. And getting married that night as well. 

“I want to do this because I love Monica, and because I know now exactly how much she loves me. I mean, she's willing to give up so much for me and I...” He trailed off, not able to fully convey in words exactly why he wanted to marry his girlfriend of only one year. “It just feels right, you know?”

The other four took in his words and his raw honesty. He could see them all soften a bit, though they were all still a bit sceptical. 

Ross eyed him closely. “You really wanna marry my sister tonight? Really?”

“I really wanna marry your sister tonight Ross.” 

“Why?” Rachel asked. “Why not just propose now and get married later.”

Chandler could only shrug at that question. Because really, he didn't know why. Proposing would probably make more sense and it was the smarter thing to do. Not to mention that there were more chances of her saying yes if it were a proposal and not the actual wedding. 

He didn't know the answer. He just knew in his heart that he wanted to marry Monica as soon as he could. He wanted to call her his wife and give her the life she wanted. The life that she would happily give up for him. He wanted to share that life with her.

“So the plans to what? Take Mon, down to one of those tacky Elvis Vegas chapel things and hope she agrees to marry you?” Rachel asked. “Come on Chandler, you know Monica isn't going to go for that.”

Ross nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Monica's been thinking about her perfect wedding day since we were kids.”

“I know.” Chandler replied. “I have a plan. It may not be perfect but it will be something that I think will make her happy.” 

'At least I hope it will' He thought to himself. 

“So, you really really want to do this?” Joey asked. When Chandler only nodded in response Joey continued. “Doesn't the thought of marriage like, scare you?”

“Oh I'm terrified.” Chandler said as honestly as he could.

“Then why go through with it?” Phoebe asked. “If you are scared you might chicken out or take it back or-”

“-I am terrified of doing this.” Chandler said firmly as he interrupted his blonde friend. “I'm terrified that I've made the wrong choice, that I'm moving too fast, that I'm being the biggest idiot and making a massive life decision based on one revelation. But!” He added quickly before he could be interrupted. “I've also never felt surer about anything in my entire life. I wanna be with Monica for the rest of my life. I don't need to wait around for that to start right now.”

“Oh Chandler,” Rachel sighed, her eyes softening as she looked at him. 

“Dude,” Joey said as a small smile came to his lips and a slight tilt of his head.

Chandler could tell by the expressions on Rachel, Joey and Phoebe that they were on board with the idea. Maybe they were all just big romantics at heart. He didn't know, but he didn't care as long as they liked the idea. He turned to Ross, who was frowning. He would be harder to convince seeing as how Monica is his sister. Chandler hoped he could get his oldest friend on board as it wouldn't be the same without him, and Chandler wasn't sure if he could go through with it if Monica's older brother was against it. 

“You promise that you're serious?” Ross asked him bluntly. “And you're not going to hurt her?” 

Chandler looked at the other man dead in the eyes and spoke as seriously as he could. “I'm not going to hurt her. I would never ever hurt her. I love her. More than anything in this world.”

Chandler held his breath as he waited for Ross to respond. After a couple of seconds (but boy did it feel like hours) Ross's facial features softened and Chandler knew that he was on board.

“OK.” Ross said with a nod. “What do you need us to do?” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later and Rachel and Phoebe had been with Monica in her room doing her hair, nails and makeup for her big surprise. Chandler's plan involved them staying with her and distracting her while he, Ross and Joey got to work setting things up. He figured the beauty treatment could serve as a good way to keep Monica in her room so that she didn't come looking for him, and he knew that she would want to look amazing at her own wedding. Which also meant that his plan called for a new dress for her. He may not be offering her the big fancy wedding she had always wanted, but he could get her a beautiful white dress. 

He had taken Ross down to one of the boutiques nearby and surprisingly they had found the perfect dress almost straight away. Chandler almost laughed at how ridiculous it all was. Here he was choosing the wedding dress for his (hopefully) soon to be wife while she had no idea. Usually the woman picked the dress and the man didn't get to see it until before they said their “I do's”. With the dress selected and paid for they moved onto the next part of the plan.   
While it was easy to get married in Vegas, Chandler knew that Monica deserved better than some tacky five-minute marriage at one of the many chapels around the place. No, what she deserved was romance and something unique. So instead of making a booking at the chapel, Chandler asked the celebrant if she could do the ceremony on location. She had said yes after announcing that it would cost $1500 extra. He didn't care about the money at all and agreed to pay her up front. 

The rings were next. Chandler had found two matching golden wedding bands. He debated whether or not he needed to get her an engagement ring as well but eventually decided against it. Only after the rings were paid for did Ross bring up the question of “What if it doesn't fit her?” Which caused a wave of panic to spread through him. He hadn't thought of that. 

Ross must have noticed his panic because he suddenly placed a hand on Chandler's arm in a comforting manner. 

“Hey, if she says yes, she won’t care if the ring fits now or not.”

And those words help Chandler to relax... a bit.

Then they needed a location. It was Joey who suggested they use the now vacant space where his movie was meant to be shot. There wasn't anything special about it. It was just a large space of desert, but Chandler was determined to make it special. After all Monica deserved nothing less. 

They went shopping and managed to find an arch, a whole bunch of fairy lights and some roses. Lots of red and white roses. It wasn't much but it was all they needed. Ross and Chandler then headed to the site while Joey went to give the dress to the girls and let them know how things were going. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe walked out of Monica's room, making sure to close the door firmly behind her. She didn't want Monica following her. 

She walked down the hall and towards the elevators. Waiting for her was Joey. He had his arm out and had a dress draped over it.

“Is that the dress?” She asked him.

“Yep.” He nodded and handed it to her. 

She took it and examined it closely. “It's actually not bad. I can't believe Chandler picked a good dress.”

“So, how’s everything going in there?” Joey asked, he was excited and it showed. 

“Good. Though it’s getting harder and harder to keep her there. She just really wants to go and find Chandler and sort out their fight.”

“OK, just try and keep her there for like twenty more minutes. The other two have almost got everything set up and I'm gonna head out to help them finish.”

“I'll try.” Phoebe grinned suddenly. “And if I have to, I'll just tackle her to the ground.”

Joey laughed, though he wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. 

“OK, I gotta go. Chandler said he'll call you when it’s all ready. Do not let Monica answer the phone.” 

“Got it.” 

“You remember the plan?” 

Phoebe nodded. “You guys have taken my cab and are stuck. We have to come and rescue you.”

“Yeah, cool. OK I better go.”

“Good luck.” 

They gave each other a knowing nod before they both turned around. Then as one they both turned back around, big smiles on both their faces.

“I can't believe we are about to see Monica and Chandler get married.” said Joey. 

“I know. I can't believe it.” said Phoebe. “I mean, I can't believe Chandler – Chandler – is doing a surprised wedding.” She paused before her eyes went wide and she said “I mean its Chandler!”

“I know. I just hope it works out you know.”

“Oh trust me Tribbiani it will.”

Phoebe grinned before she turned around and headed back towards Monica's room. 

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 7

Chapter Seven

“Chandler...” He heard her whisper his name before her voice trailed off. “What is this?” She asked.

He made his way closer to her until he was standing right in front of her. He barely took note of his four friends gathering close by. He was mostly focused on the woman in front of him. 

He felt so nervous and his heart was beating faster and louder than ever before but he pulled himself together as he slowly got down on the ground onto one knee. 

Monica's eyes went wider than he'd ever think he saw them do before.

“Oh my god.” She sighed and he could tell she was fighting back so much emotion. “I'm so confused. What is happening right now?”

She would be confused. So very confused. Only a few hours ago they were in the biggest fight of their relationship and now he was down on one knee in that classic 'I'm about to propose' stance. He couldn't blame her for being confused.

“Monica...” Chandler began, pausing to swallow the lump in his throat. He could do this. He had to do this. He found the courage to continue as he stared into her beautiful eyes. “From the moment I met you, you managed to find a special place in my life. Even if I didn't realise it back then. You've been my best and closest friend for longer than I can remember. You've always been the one that I can talk to. The one I can share my secrets with. You've always been there for me. You've supported all my hopes and my dreams, and I never dreamt in a million years that I would ever be so lucky as to have you as my girlfriend, but that all changed that night in London and I've never been able to look back. I told you then that I was still on London time and I'm gonna be on London time for the rest of my life.”

“Oh, Chandler...” Monica gasped so softly that he wasn't really sure she had said anything. 

“I can't tell you exactly when I fell in love with you because I think deep down, I've always loved you. I just didn't realise it until this year. But I do, I really really do. I love your eyes and your smile. I love how you laugh at my stupid jokes. I even love when you fake laugh at my stupid jokes.” 

He grinned up at her and was relieved when he saw the corners of her mouth twerk up.

“I love that you love your job. That you are so passionate about cooking. I love how you always make sure you have extra food for all of us in your kitchen, even though we never ask for it. I love how you are so compassionate and caring and kind.”

His tongue quickly darted out to wet his lips. 

“I love that you put an entire turkey on your head just to make me feel better. I love how even after all these years you still don't know what my job is.” He let out a little laugh at that. With everyone else it was annoying that they hadn't managed to remember what he did for a living, but with her... with her it was cute. 

“I love that sex with you is as amazing and mind blowing good every time we do it. Every. Single. Time.”

He saw her blush at that and heard Ross groan in annoyance.

Chandler lifted one shoulder up in a half-shrugged gesture. “Probably not something I should share in front of your brother.” 

Oops. 

“I love how you like to take control and be in charge of everyone. I love how you like to boss us all around. I love...” He took in a quick breath. He wasn't going to cry. He was going to get through this. “I love how you love to win and that you can get so competitive with a silly game that you end up throwing plates and scarring people.”

She laughed at that. Just a small, half sob type of laugh but a laugh that left the tiniest of smiles on her beautiful face. 

“I love how you get so frustrated over loosing that you're willing to break my property.”

He gave her a knowing smile at that, and the smile he got in return told him that she knew what he was referring to. The time she had broken his tennis racquet after they had played his boss. 

“I love how crazy neurotic you are. How you get so worked up over the smallest crumb or the tiniest spill. I love how you can obsess over the weirdest things. I love how you have eleven different categories for your towels. I love how you invite us all over to decorate your Christmas tree but then redecorate it after we've left so it’s perfect for you. I love how refold used wrapping paper so you can use it again.”

“Is he just listing all the weird stuff she does?” He heard Joey ask. 

There was a quick “Shhh!” hissed from both Rachel and Phoebe. 

“I love every single thing about you Mon, even when you drive me crazy. Even when I'm beyond frustrated with you and how you are. I still love you and I wouldn't change a single thing.”

It was true. Oh, so true. Everything he had mentioned were just parts of what made her Monica. His Monica. 

“Most of all I love that you love me. I love that you've stood by me even through all my weird relationship commitment freak outs when it would have been easier to just end it. I know that I have the reputation of being scared of commitment and having a phobia...” He sighed and took a deep breath. “But here's the thing Monica... that guy, the guy who was so scared of having a real deep connection with anyone, that guy doesn't exist anymore. He's gone and the reason is because of you.”

“I-” Monica started to speak but he cut her off as he needed to say everything that needed to be said. 

“-I mean, I'm still scared of what’s next. I'll always be scared but I'm not as scared and more than that, I'm even more scared of not being with you. I've grown up so much this last year and it's all because of you. Monica, you've made me a better man. So, thank you. I wanna give you the perfect life, the life you deserve because I love you and I don't want you to ever have to give up something just for me, and because I now realise that all those things you want are things that I want but only if I can have them with you.”

He watched as Monica quickly wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks with the back of her hand. She had been silently allowing a few tears to escape her eyes for most of his speech. 

“Back on that thanks giving day at your parent's house I couldn't have imagined how great my life would get from the moment that I met you. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way.”

Chandler paused and took another deep breath. His heart was beating in his ears. His mouth was dry and he had to focus so that his whole body didn't shake with nerves. 

This was it. 

“And I want to start now. So right here, right now in front of our closest friends...Monica Geller will you marry me?”

He'd asked her. He'd finally asked her. 

She looked at him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She wasn't speaking. Why wasn't she speaking. Oh no she was going to turn him down. She was going to say no. He'd just made everything awkward and possibly ruined the best thing in his life. He tried so hard not to let the disappointment show on his face. Maybe he could pretend it was all a joke.

“Chandler Bing...” Monica softly spoke. Her face softened a bit as she looked into his eyes. 

'Oh, please just make it quick' Chandler thought as he waited for the worst. He dropped his eyes slightly, not able to look at her. 

“... I will marry you.” 

Chandler's eyes grew wide as they shot up to look at the woman in front of him. She had a soft smile on her face and tears in her eyes but she was happy. Definitely happy. 

“OH YAY!” He shouted, unable to hide his joy. 

He suddenly jumped to his feet and almost crashed into her. He brought his hands up to either side of her face before crushing his lips against hers. He felt her arms encircle his waist before she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. 

He could hear their friends cheering and whistling their approval, and one very loud “Yeah you will!” from Joey. 

'She'd said yes. She'd said yes’, He kept thinking as he kissed her with all the love he could muster. He started stroking her cheeks, wiping away her tears as he felt her smile against his mouth. 

Sometime later, Chandler was standing under the arch with with Monica facing him. He held her hands in his as he looked lovingly into her eyes. They had the marriage celebrant in front of them and their closest friends behind them. In all honesty Chandler wasn't really sure exactly what was being said. He was too focused on Monica and how she was smiling at him in a way that made his heart beat faster and his stomach do flip flops. She was happy and it was because of him. 

He managed to pull himself together enough to place the ring on her finger (which fit perfectly thank god) and say “I do” when asked if he wanted to take Monica to be his wife. 

He'd never been more confident of an answer in his entire life. 

He could see that Monica's tears had come back and that she struggled to keep them at bay when she too said “I do”. 

“... I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The celebrant announced with a large grin on her face. She turned to Chandler with a knowing now. “You may now kiss your bride.”

Chandler smiled, he didn't even both looking at the celebrant. Instead he wrapped his arms around Monica's waist as she moved her own arms around his neck. Neither one of them could remove the smiles from their faces as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. 

Once again there was whistling and cheering from their friends. 

A “It's so romantic” from Rachel.

And some gushing “Dude” From both Ross and Joey. 

Phoebe was clapping.

But Chandler didn't care. He had Monica. He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. 

“I love you Monica” He told her as his arms tightened around her. 

“I love you too Chandler.” She said before leaning up to kiss him again. 

They slowly broke apart and he quickly pulled her against him in a hug. As he buried his nose in her hair, he smiled to himself. Thinking about how wrong he had been at the start of this trip to Vegas. After their fight he'd been worried that he would be returning to New York as a single man. But boy was he wrong. He wasn't returning to New York as a single man. 

He was returning as a married man.

And he was more than ok with that.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. Hope you like it. I may do a sequel at some point in the future but I make no promises. Also, if something sounds familiar its cause it’s from another show or movie. I just took a bunch of romantic lines and chucked them in. I'm not claiming any of them as my own and it's not like I'm getting anything for writing this. It’s all a bit of fun. A virtual cookie for those who can figure out what I took from where hahaha.  
> Anyway. Thanks for reading.


End file.
